<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green haze by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429055">green haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Implied Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is the color of life.</p><p>For Maribat Platonic November Day 7 - Cure</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Carrie Kelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329455">this</a>!</p><p>I should make a series for this AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green bubbles just ahead, despairing and dreadful.</p><p>The Lazarus Pit is a joint project of Tikki and Plagg's. It is the result of life and death, joining. Or, an accident, one could say.</p><p>Creation and destruction both lie in its depth. It twists and turns and everything it touches is never the same.</p><p>And it is the only cure.</p><p>The Miracle Cure cannot bring back deaths that are not caused by the Miraculi. Ladybug can do nothing when it was a deranged clown who clipped Robin’s wings and left her struggling for breath and bleeding to death in the cold floor of a warehouse rigged to blow. Marinette can do nothing when what returned is the empty shell of a bright girl.</p><p>Robin died of blood loss, ten minutes earlier than the explosion that took the warehouse out. Carrie died, too young, wide-eyed and loved.</p><p>It is Jason all over again.</p><p>Perhaps the mantle is cursed. Perhaps Robin is not meant to be the bird in the dark, Batman's partner who swings after him and cracking puns and telling jokes as they try to take on the corruption that runs abashed in Gotham.</p><p>"Don't do this," Bruce's voice, aged and tired, crackles through the comm, "Marinette, stop."</p><p>The body in her arms is small. Cold. Would never once again move.</p><p>Carrie's chirpy tone would never grace the silent halls of Wayne Manor. Robin would never light up Gotham's dark skyline with her bright laughter.</p><p>Unless...</p><p>"Please," Bruce tries, pleads, "You can't."</p><p>She huffs, the edge of the green liquid lies just ahead.</p><p>"You didn't let me rid Gotham of the Joker," she hisses, the green bubbling like the rage in her throat, "This is the least you can do."</p><p>"Jason wouldn't want you to do this."</p><p>It is a strike below the belt. They both knows it.</p><p>"Oh really?" her own tone is poison, "And how would you know? Jason is dead, in case your ailing mind has failed you."</p><p>"Marinette,' Bruce thunders.</p><p>She tunes out his angry voice, stopping by the edge of the Pit.</p><p>"Don't!" is a whisper by her ear as she eases Carrie into the Pit.</p><p>Green yawns and swallows the small body. The silence is deafening as Carrie submerges under the vicious liquid.</p><p>Marinette waits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>